Secrets
by hopeistheway
Summary: Song fic for One Republic's Secrets. Danny Phantom oneshot. Danny wants to tell the truth, and he's not going to let anything stop him. Not even awkward stares.


**SECRETS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs Secrets or Danny Phantom. If I did… *evil laughter* **

Danny walked along side the road, wondering aimlessly. His I – pod was turned on the loudest it could get. Not wanting to disturb anyone sleeping, he stuffed his ear - buds in his ears.

_**I need another story,**_

_**Something to get off my chest… **_

He couldn't keep on making up the stories. His parents would find out.

He really wanted to just… tell them… it would make him and everything feel so much better…

_**My life gets kind of boring,**_

_**Need something that I can confess… **_

Fight ghost.

Save the day.

Get blamed.

Start over.

_**To all my sleeves are stained red,**_

_**From all the truth that I've said… **_

He always was hurt. Most of his shirts he had to bleach because they were stained with blood and ectoplasm.

He tried to tell them so many times. But they just wouldn't listen.

It was as if they didn't care…

_**Come by it honestly I swear,**_

_**Thought you saw me wink – no**_

_**I've been on the brink so**_

_**Tell me what you want to hear?**_

_**Something that'll light those years?**_

_**Sick of all the insincere,**_

_**I'm gonna give**_

_**All my secrets away… **_

"I wonder why Danny called a town meeting?" Sam asked.

"Especially as Danny _Phantom_…" Tucker said. " You don't think…"

"People of Amity Park! May I please have you're attention?" Danny's voice rang out through a microphone.

_**This time**_

_**Don't need another perfect lie**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_

_**I'm gonna give**_

_**All my secrets away… **_

"I know not all of you think I'm a hero. And I know most of you-" He glanced at his parents, "- think I'm the bad guy.

"But sometimes people are too blind too see the truth." He continued. "They judge someone or something by their color, shape, or size, or by what they are or where they come from.

"As humans, it is _our_ nature to judge people. _We_ can't help it. If there is a smudge on a clear glass _we_ want to remove it.

"But people _were made to be different_. Where would _we_ all be if everyone were the same? What if _we_ all had the same ideas? Do you think that _we_ would have the beautiful community _we_ have now?

"When people were racist towards black people, all the blacks just wanted to be left alone.

The same goes for ghost. People hate us because we're not normal. We're different. And we're proud of that. But most of us just want to be left alone.

"The same thing goes for me. I only protect you all because I know it's the right thing to do, and because Ghost's that do attack you only want attention.

"Ember McLain only wanted the world to remember her name. She wanted love.

"Skulker wants to be the greatest hunter in the world and ghost zone.

"Spectra wanted to be in the spotlight and have people look at her like she was there for them.

"Klemper- you might not know him- just wants a friend.

"And the Box Ghost- actually, you all know that one."

There were a few light chuckles from the audience. "I do not like where this is leading up to." Sam murmured.

_**My god,**_

_**Amazing how we got this far,**_

_**It's like were chasing all those stars,**_

_**Driving shiny big black cars… **_

"It's amazing how far humanity has come with all its racism and hatred. We all try to get what we want by pushing others down."

_**And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve,**_

_**And when a situation rises, just write it into an album,**_

_**Seen it straight to gold,**_

_**I don't really like my flow, no, so-**_

_**Tell me what you want to hear?**_

_**Something that'll light those years?**_

_**Sick of all the insincere,**_

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**_

_**This time,**_

_**Don't need another perfect lie,**_

_**Don't care if the critics ever jump in line,**_

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away… **_

"But ghosts aren't the smudge on the glass. The smudge is nothing. It's created by humans- it is created so we _feel_ superior. The smudge is no particular person, group, or race- the smudge is just there, waiting to be picked on. But if humans feel superior – then aren't _they_ the different ones?

"We have so many problems in the world- problems that can be easily fixed if we all come together as one people.

"But people, even though they apparently can't let others be different, they themselves want to be."

_**Oh,**_

_**Got no reason, got no shame,**_

_**Got no family I can blame, **_

_**Just don't let me disappear,**_

_**I'mma tell you everything… **_

"What is our reason? We have none.

"Who can you blame? No one."

_**So tell me what you want to hear?**_

_**Something that'll light those years?**_

_**Sick of all the insincere,**_

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away-**_

_**This time, **_

_**Don't need another perfect lie,**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line,**_

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away-**_

_**So tell me what you want to hear?**_

_**Something that'll light those years?**_

_**Sick of all the insincere,**_

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away-**_

_**This time, **_

_**Don't need another perfect lie,**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line,**_

_**I'm gonna give**_

_**All my secrets away… **_

Having said his speech, Danny looked over the audience. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Two white rings surrounded his waist. They traveled in opposite directions until he turned into Danny Fenton.

Gasps.

Danny then took out his I-pod and resumed playing it. Before he left he said, "We don't need to remove the smudge. Because really, it's not there."

He turned ghost and left.

He flew over the crowd. He saw Dash- who had foam coming from the mouth.

Paulina had fainted. He chuckled, but there was no humor. He saw his parents.

His mother… looked shocked.

His father… looked confused.

He saw Valerie. She was smiling at him.

He saw Jazz. She had the overprotective sister look on. She also looked proud.

His heart swelled with happiness.

Then he saw Tucker. He had his arms crossed smugly. He was grinning ear to ear.

Then he saw Sam's beautiful face. He really wanted to kiss her. She was so… perfect.

Sam had a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were shining.

He rocketed towards the sky.

He loved this song.

_**All my secrets away… **_

Maddie couldn't believe her eyes. But she knew it was the truth. She knew that was her baby boy. That was why he was so late home… his failing grades…

Jack was trying to put two and two together. When he did, he grinned like he had a life - time supply of fudge. "Mads! You know what this means?" He asked, giddy.

"What?" asked Maddie, still deep in thought.

"_Our son is a hero_!" he boomed.

Maddie looked up at him. Then a small proud smile worked its way to her face and started to grow like a flower. "You're right. My baby – boy… a hero."

Jazz smiled at her parents conversation, overprotective sister mode deactivated. Now she only felt proud of her brother- he was brave enough to reveal his secret.

Tucker was feeling smug. Not only would girls be all over him, but also Danny's life would be a lot easier, along with his and Sam's.

Sam was so happy she would have gladly worn a pink dress- with the main color black, of course, after hearing Danny's parents' conversation. She also felt a little anger- Danny didn't tell her what he was going to do- but the anger vanished when she realized Danny wanted to get it over with and was brave enough to do it alone, and without causing her to worry. He was so perfect.

Danny flew over to the ocean. The sea spray dampened his hair and the scent of the ocean salt refreshed him. It was beginning to darken- the sun was dipping it's toes in the ocean- but if anything, it made him feel even more sharp. When he was near water, his senses she to be quicker, but at the same time more relaxed. He thought back, as he waved to a seagull heading back to shore, about revealing himself. He searched for any regrets, and found none. He was only slightly worried that his parents wouldn't accept him. If they didn't… He always had Plan B.

Danny suddenly found himself near the old lighthouse. There were a few rocky cliffs that surrounded it. Danny sat down on one and closed his eyes, letting the music sweep him away. The tune was is perfect rhythm with the crash and spray of the waves. He laid back. It was now nighttime. Stars greeted him with a friendly twinkle. The slowed crash of the waves along with the music was lulling him to sleep.

In a dull attempt to stay awake Danny cracked open his eyes. The cool night air greeted him and seemed to usher him to close his eyes again. Everything was so peaceful. Before sleep overcame him, he thought, finally, no more lies. All my secrets away…

_**All my secrets away.**_

_**Hope you all liked it. I know; sappy ending. But it feels right to me. Leave a comment if you liked Danny's speech… I think I'm going soft. O-oU**_

_**Tell me if you want a sequel, or the internal conflict that makes Danny reveal his secret. **_

_**For my first Fanfiction I'd give it a 3 out of 5 stars.**_

_**What about you? -hopeistheway**_


End file.
